I'm So Hot
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Oliver catches Lilly dancing and he makes Lilly hot. Lilly catches Oliver dancing and Lilly makes him sexy. TwoShot OliverxLilly
1. I'm So Hot

**I'm So Hot**

"You make me so hot/Make me want to drop/You're so ridiculous/I can barely stop/I can hardly breathe/You make me wanna scream/You're so fabulous/You're so good to me…" Lilly sang while dancing around in her bedroom.

She had nothing to do and was very bored on this Friday night. She usually went to Hannah concerts or out to the mall with Miley on Friday nights, but with Miley sick, she had nothing to do. The only thing she could think of doing tonight was dancing around, singing, and listen to some music from her stereo.

Lilly jumped on her bed and start bang her head in the air to the song as she sung out loud. She was getting way into the song not noticing that someone was by her door, watching her all through out her performance.

Lilly finally pulled her hair out the ponytail it once was in and threw her head forward, making her hair fly all over the place.

"Now you're in, and you can't get out…" She shouted and jumped off the ground, positioning her feet on the ground as her head bent forward, looking to the ground. She lifted her head, pushing away her hair from her face, smiling. Her eyes lifted from the ground, straight to the door, and she screamed.

Her hands flew to her chest as she breathed in deeply, calming herself down. She stared up at her best friend, standing before her eyes, laughing at her as he clutched his stomach.

"Oliver, you jerk, how long were you there?" Lilly finally said as soon as she caught her breath. Her face fully flushed from getting caught singing and dancing the way she was. No one in the world has seen her dance like that, except her younger brother, and he still makes fun about it.

"Long enough. I thought that interrupting you while you were "head banging" like that would be a little rude." His smile grew as he walked into the room, going over to her bed.

"Weirdo." She shook her head. She went to her stereo, turning down the volume and stood in front of Oliver. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I want to be here… and Miley's sick so I can't hang out at her place." He shook his head and dropped his gaze to the ground, watching his feet.

"Am I always a last resort for someone you need to hang out with?" Lilly asked him as she put her hands to her hips.

He looked up and smiled. "No, never! I love hanging out with you, you know?"

Lilly's cheeks grew a light shade of pink and she turned around. "That still doesn't answer why you decided to come here after you went over to Miley's."

"Because we usually hang out over there. I assumed you were there, but when Jackson said that you weren't so I came straight here."

"Okay, okay." She rolled her eyes and stayed put in front of Oliver.

Oliver watched Lilly as he lightly tapped his fingers on his knees. He was suddenly getting bored, not knowing what to do and sighed deeply.

Lilly, on the other hand, felt a little uneasy about everything else. She didn't know what Oliver would think about her now. She just sounded like a jealous freak a few minutes ago and now she just wants to tell him to leave.

"So you think I'm hot?" Oliver suddenly said which caused Lilly's eyes to widen.

She raised her eyebrows at him and started to giggle.

"And why would I say that?" She crossed her arms over his chest and tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for his answer.

"It clearly shows that you dedicated this song to me." Oliver smirked, standing up, stepping forward closer to Lilly.

"You wish." Lilly stepped back, turning away, keeping her head down. She felt a little awkward standing in a position like this, but she thought it was like one of those times they played around like this. She bit her lower lip as Oliver continued to walk forward.

"Come on; don't tell me that you can resist this?" He pointed at himself and she stopped dead in her tracks, raising a finger at him.

"You think that," Lilly pointed at his body, up and down, "will satisfy me?" Lilly couldn't help but laugh, making Oliver's face turn bright red.

"In what way?" Oliver smirked.

Lilly laughed, realizing that the thing she said could sound so wrong. "Freak. You know what I'm talking about." She shook hear head.

"Well, there is a reason why I'm called Smoken Oken." Oliver raised his eyebrows, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Pfft, yeah right, the only reason why you're called Smoken Oken is because-"

"Because I'm _so _hot."

Oliver started walking forward once again, causing Lilly to back up. Lilly's back finally found the wall of her room and soon she was stuck.

Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders with his thumbs lightly brushing against her neck. She shivered to his touch and bit her lip.

"Admit it, you think I'm hot." Oliver said jokingly as he stepped a little closer to Lilly, cornering her.

"What the heck is wrong with you Oliver?" Lilly said in frustration. She was slightly getting irritated by how forward Oliver was being. Today, he was definitely acting weirder than usual.

"Just answer my question; it's as simple as that." Oliver flashed Lilly a wide grin.

Lilly blushed. She didn't know if she should be serious about this or not. She thought Oliver was cute, yeah, but she didn't know if she thought he was _hot _in a _hot-hot _kind of way.

"Yes," Lilly sighed. "you're so hot; you're the hottest creature alive." Lilly said in a joking way and turned away from Oliver.

Lilly felt Oliver's hand move from her shoulder to her cheek and she turned her head, staring deep into Oliver's dark brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for Lilly's response and tilted his head.

"What kind of questions are these Oliver?" She looked at him a little puzzled at why he was asking such confusing and weird questions. She didn't know if she was joking or being serious now.

"A yes would mean so much, but a no wouldn't mean anything."

"What? You're not making any sense."

Oliver shook his head in frustration and finally snapped. He pushed Lilly against the wall, keeping his hands at her shoulder. He placed his lips over her, giving her one of the softest and sweetest kiss she has ever had.

Oliver pulled away and smiled. "Do you think I'm hot now?"

"Most definitely." Lilly blushed and listed her hands to his own shoulders, pushing him back. She decided that it was time for her to play around with his mind.

"Why did you push me?" He asked sounding a bit offended.

Lilly stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Because you make me so mad!" Lilly muttered and pulled him down with a hard kiss.

As soon as they parted, they stared at each, giving each other confused looks.

"Why did you kiss me?" Oliver said, pretending to sound grossed out. He furrowed his brows, giving her a weird look and placed his hands on his hips.

"You kissed me first!" Lilly's eyes widened and lightly pushed Oliver chest.

"Nuh-uhh." Oliver stuck his tongue out, scrunching his nose at her.

"Uh-huh." Lilly mocked him. "You're so childish." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Oliver laughed. "And that's why you think I'm so hot." He put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"It's more like you're the one making me hot." Lilly smiled and pressed her face into his chest. She knew that this was just going to start something up again.

**A/N **What do you think about it? You like it? Yes, No, Maybe so?

One Shot I decided to write after listening to the song Hot by Avril Lavigne countless of times and trying to write the next chapter of my other loliver fic lol. At first, I was thinking of making a video but I got lazy LOL so I just decided to write it. Sorry if it didn't make sense. Just felt a little random LOL.


	2. I'm So Sexy

**A/N **Okay, so I decided to make this a two shot. LOL. Reasons because a few requested and my friend introduced me to a song and it kinda gave me this pointless idea XP Hope you like it!

**I'm So Sexy**

"We have to take our clothes off/So Sexy/We have to party all night/And we have to take our clothes off/To have a good time." Oliver sang while grasping onto the material of his shirt and pulling it forward.

He had his iPod on and was making himself a sandwich. Staying home alone meant doing whatever he wanted to do. His parents were out of town that night and he just got home from Lilly's house after their awkward position. He still felt good that he finally managed to kiss Lilly, but right now it was just him and his sandwich and he could do anything.

He moved his shoulders from left and right and moved his wrists in a circular motion as he snapped his fingers. He thrust his head forward making his hair fly everywhere and at random points he'd kick his feet in the air.

"It's clear I'm only here for good clean fun/Shut up and kiss me like the antidotes under my tongue." He said as he finished the rap.

He was going crazy over this song, he never felt so into a song before and realized that this is probably how Lilly felt when she was singing and dancing to that one song. Oliver started to pop the collar of his shirts when he heard giggling coming from behind him.

He stopped everything he was doing and pulled out the earphones of his iPod. He spun around and then was greeted with the one girl he hoped wasn't the one ruining his jam. After what he did to her earlier that day, it just seemed to be embarrassing to be caught doing what he caught her doing, but here he is now, stuck in that situation.

"Hey Lill-ay" He tried to say as smoothly as he could, but the warmth in his cheeks showed that he was embarrassed.

He threw his earphones to the side, pulling his iPod out of his pocket and onto the counter next to his sandwich. He slapped his cheek and shook his head. He couldn't show Lilly he was embarrassed. He had to show her that he was better than anything.

"Wow real smooth." Lilly smirked at him and walked toward him.

"I was going to give you your cell phone back and I was going to knock but then I realized that your door was unlocked and I rather surprise you. Very interesting sight _yo_" she said emphasizing the last word.

"Well, pshh, I'm still the coolest and I did get you all hot earlier." He said and pulled at his collar.

Lilly rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter of the kitchen. "It was just a song! Gosh! At least I'm not the one who wants to take off their clothes to party all night." She laughed. "Boy, you need help."

Oliver fumed. Now he wished he hadn't made fun of Lilly earlier. "W-well w-what I-I" He stammered and Lilly stuck her tongue at him.

She reached forward, grasped onto his shirt, and pulled him close to herself. She brought him down to her eyelevel. "Big boy don't know what to say anymore?" She smiled widely at Oliver as she continued to pull him closer to her. "Well Mr. Sexiness seems pretty wimpy right now."

They were just a breath away and Oliver felt dizzy. He didn't know what to do or how far they'd go now.

Lilly noticed Oliver staring at her lips and seductively licked her lips.

Just as Oliver was about to move in to kiss her, Lilly pushed Oliver back and stuck her tongue at him.

"You think I would kiss you just like that?" She asked him and put her hands to her hips. She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a weird look.

It was Oliver's turn to smile and stepped closer.

"Well, it is hot that you're being all aggressive like that." He tapped her chin and she snickered at him. "After all, I'm so sexy and it is _so _hard to resist me." He remarked and lightly tapped her lips.

"Again with the resisting and sexiness! You think you're so hot and sexy when you're not." Lilly exclaimed and poked him in the center of his chest.

Oliver retracted as he put his hands over his chest. He pouted and rubbed his chest. "It hurts." He said and then pointed to his heart.

"Another point in why you're not sexy or hot at all and that you're wimpy." She pointed out and turned around. She secretly smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was following closely behind her.

She sat down on the couch in the living room and he stood in front of her. He smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him. He turned around and dropped backward, falling onto her lap.

Lilly stared at him, horrified once she realized what Oliver was going to do and put her hands forward. Oliver soon landed on her lap and Lilly screamed.

"Oliver!" She started to hit his back which was moving toward Lilly's upper body.

Oliver was laughing at this time, keeping himself on her lap, and moved backward, molding his body into hers.

She moved her hand to the side of his body and then pinched it hard.

Oliver groaned in pain and slowly fell to the side of the couch. Lilly started to poke his sides and Oliver jerked to the side, rolling off the couch.

Lilly was laughing at this time and moved forward and poked his stomach.

"You're so full of yourself." She said and he caught his breath, as he rubbed his sides.

"Were you thinking that when I kissed you in your room?" He finally managed to say and Lilly turned away.

"Whatever. Kissing is just kissing."

Oliver sat up from the ground and pulled him self onto the couch, sitting close to Lilly.

"To you maybe." He said and reached for her shoulder, forcibly making her look at him.

She was blushing by now and now he knew that today was just a full day of embarrassing events. He caught her doing something embarrassing and she caught him doing something embarrassing. They were tied up and now it seemed like the only thing that they needed to do was to get together instead of all this flirting and fooling around which seemed so right.

"Aw Lilly, I'm sorry." He said in a little voice.

"Come on Oliver, you're not at all. You're sexy and I'm hot." She said referring to what Oliver was talking about earlier. She smiled and reached for Oliver's cheek. "And yeah you're not wimpy at all, you're just plain sweet." She said.

"So what does this mean?" He asked hoping that it was what he was thinking.

"I thought you'd know already." She said and pulled his face closer to hers, as she lightly kissed Oliver.

"Oh I see where this is going." He said between their lips kissed her back.

Lilly giggled and pushed Oliver back. "Stop it!"

"What am I doing wrong?" Oliver asked sounding so confused. Girls confused him period and Lilly usually isn't one that confused him.

"You're being all cute again." She said and Oliver rolled his eyes as he laughed.

"Well, you are my hottie and I'm your sexy."

Lilly laughed out loud and flicked his cheek.

"My sexy?" She raised her eyebrows and Oliver laughed.

"Ever heard of code names. It could be like how we got together."

"You come up with the weirdest names." Lilly said. "It's so cute." She pinched his cheek and smiled at him.

"Well, you'll learn to love me that way." Oliver said and moved forward, with her moving her upper body back, until his body finally hovered over hers.

Her back was completely on the couch and he took her hand, which was still holding onto his cheek and laced it with his. He lightly kissed her mouth and with Lilly's free hand moving behind his neck.

She held onto him tightly, not letting go. Even if it seemed like an awkward moment, they both had fun doing whatever they did that made this work.

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, Love me  
Don't ever go_

**A/N **I know this is weird! LOL Sorry I had this weird Loliver mood XP and my friend Jake told me about the song Clothes Off by Gym Clothes Heroes. The first few lyrics were from that song, the last lyrics were from Hot by Avril Lavigne.


End file.
